The present invention relates to air freshener assemblies and, more particularly, to clip mounted air freshener assemblies used on ventilation grills.
Air freshener assemblies of various types are well known in the art. They have typically been employed in such environments as a motor vehicle, the home, the office environment, and even in industry. In a motor vehicle, there is typically a concern about exhaust, road smells, and even tobacco smoke. In the home, one is often concerned with cooking odors, pet smells, or a general mustiness that can result from the house being sealed during inclement weather. Often, offices must deal with the need to freshen the air in smoking areas or cooking areas. The uses in industry are abundant.
Typically the air freshening material will take the form of a solid, liquid, or gel, with a liquid typically being adsorbed in a sponge or foam material.
Various embodiments of the prior art have sought to provide an air freshening assembly that is replenishable and controllable as to its consumption. Various prior art devices represent a trade-off among the desired features.
Grief U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,344 encloses a deodorant or deodorizer in the bottom of a device which is closed by gluing, bonding, etc. Clearly, there is no method for replenishing the deodorant, and the device is fastened by interlocking fiber strips to the face of a grill in an automobile. There is no method of pivoting or rotating the holder to optimize air flow over the deodorant.
Spector U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,870 has a replaceable cartridge, as well as an embodiment in which the cap of the cartridge is removable. In the latter, it is necessary to remove the pad and impregnate it with the air freshening material. It appears necessary to actually remove the entire unit from the ventilating system to conveniently accomplish this replenishment. Further, there is no provision for pivoting of the device within the air stream. Additionally, the size of the device appears to greatly restrict the passage of air into the passenger compartment.
Wade U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,773 provides a filling aperture on a vertical wall in the front of the air freshener unit. This structure appears to require the removal of the unit from the air vent prior to filling. Some pivoting of the unit is contemplated through a ball and socket assembly, but the size of the unit, and its proximity to the air vent grate, greatly restrict any potential movement. Furthermore, the size of the unit will likely affect the flow of air passing to the passenger compartment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel clip mount air freshener assembly for use with a ventilation system in a motor vehicle, home, office environment, or factory to continuously diffuse into the air flowing thereover an air freshening substance.
It is also an object to provide such a clip mount air freshener assembly which is simple to operate and refill.
Still another object is to provide such a clip mount air freshener assembly which can be manufactured from relatively economical components.
Another object is the provision of such a clip mount air freshener assembly which has a pivoting capability, thereby allowing the user to locate the air freshening element at a desired angular position in the flow of air and maximize the efficiency of the air freshener assembly.